Crazy for Wonderland
by Darkbella207
Summary: The love of Alice and The Mad Hatter will prevail through time and some secrets...please read! Give it a chance the summary sucks!
1. Mortan

disclaimer: i do not own anything!

Mortan

Alice lay there hugging her knees as if to take shelter in them. She knew that if no one saved her she would be dead by midnight, but she had no friends, lovers, or family members that cared for her. Only her father and mother where there but they introduced hell to her. Her mother had locked her up in Mortan (a mental home) where her father worked. There she was given medications, beaten, electrocuted and dipped into ice cold water. And to think she was there for telling the truth.

When Alice was seven she would disappear for hours and then those hours turned to days. Her angered parents asked Alice about her whereabouts and Alice would say that she would go in to a land called Wonderland. Here she said she would go and play with her friends the White Rabbit, Chess, March Hare, Dee, Dum, and her precious and beloved Mad Hatter. Outraged by what came out of there daughters mouth they locked her up. At first Alice would say that Hatter would save her even if he was just a year older than her, but know on her eighteenth birthday she had given up. She was only fearing the fact that she would die in Mortan house of mad people.

please be kind it's my first story ever! -suzy


	2. Fear and the Butcher knife

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all *sniff*

Please review!

**Fear and a Butcher knife **

Alice heard the door creak open. "Oh God why do I have to die like this!" She didn't even have to look up; she already knew it was her father. "Hi you little piece of shit", her father said. "You almost killed my nurse you know." "That means you've been a bad girl and know I have to teach you a lesson." "One you won't be able to feel once I'm done with you!" "You will die for it!" Tears started to flood Alice's eyes, but at least she would be free know and with God. Then Alice thought of something, if she was going to die she would die with pride and looking at him in the eye. When she looked up she saw her father with a butcher knife and his eyes were full of madness. He walked towards her slowly but still each step was agonizing for Alice. "First I'm going to cut your abdomen then your legs and at the very end it will be off with your head for you!" That's when he finally stabbed her, but Alice couldn't believe what she saw next. In that moment she really thought that she was insane for seeing a young boy maybe around her age run into the room and with a swing of his sword he chopped of her father's (her killer's) head. Then total darkness took over her and she drifted away to what she thought was her certain death….


	3. Portal to the Above World

Thanks for the review Niphuria and thanks to the ones that have added my story in their favorites and alerts you all make my day!

This chapter is on hatter's point of view so you guy don't get confused! ^.^

**Portal to the Above World**

-Hatter

"Oh gods please don't let me be late my poor Alice needs me." You see before Alice left Wonderland for the last time I had given her a blue lace necklace that had a pearl that was the same color as her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Alice had loved it but she didn't know was that the same pearl that dangled form it was like a hidden camera that I had put in on it incase she ever got into any trouble in wonderland or in her own world. When I saw Alice had been locked up in that place called Mortan my anger was such that March Hare claimed he saw a red heart shaped flame form around me for a split second. Ever since I had been trying to get threw the portal to get to the above world the place that was mistreating my beloved Alice. It took me so many years to get threw the portal that I am know nineteen. When I broke into Mortan I found that her own father had just stabbed my beloved Alice. That's when I got my sword and chopped of his head with all the anger and strength I had. Then I quickly went to examine Alice, she had grown into beautiful young women but she was covered in bruises and cuts plus her once strawberry blond hair was now tangled and dirty. The wound she had gotten form her father just moments ago wasn't so bad I could cure it. I quickly got out a healing potion from my vest and poured it into her wound. She would heal faster once we jumped into the rabbit hole to Wonderland. I laughed a little at the thought that at the Above World you just had to jump to get to Wonderland but from Wonderland to the Above World it takes years. I actually always wondered how Alice got to and from Wonderland in less than an hour. Now I was frantically running towards the rabbit hole with Alice in my arms bridal style.

Thanks again for reading my story please review! ^.^


	4. Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_ALICE POINT OF VIEW

I felt a light breeze of air hit my face lightly and wonderfully." so this is what heaven feels like," I said softly. If that is what you wish it to be my love ,my Alice, " said a voice who recognized but could not get my mind to remember. Then I noticed that my feet weren't touching the ground and that someone was carrying me bridal style. My eyes fluttered open to see my savior. The boy I had thought had been a delusion of my dieing mind.' would you like me to put you down love," The boy said. "but I've been stabbed ,"I said . "Love, you are far from wounded now that we are in Wonderland," he said while standing me up. Once I touched the ground I thought I was going to collapse but I didn't I actually felt strong and healthy. Then I looked up to see the boy a little closer. His hair was dark as coal ,and gently draped over one of his eyes. His skin was pale but with a pinch of a tan to it . He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest on top of it, his muscles looked big and a bit ,"sexy!" oh god I hope I'm not blushing , I thought. His pants were loose fit and black but my attention was then caught by his red top hat which had a gray ribbon on and what seemed like a price tag that had a 10/6 on it . In that moment I thought of it being very familiar. My eyes then met his ,they were the most beautiful aqua green colored eyes I had ever seen in my life. ************

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all my readers. And a special thanks to my cousin Lisa for letting me upload a my chapters in her computer. Oh and a thanks to my little cousins for letting me take their computer time. THANKS EDDIE AND ERIC!


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada!

**Anger**

**- Alice P.O.V**

"Could it be?" "No it can't, he doesn't care about me." "But those eyes and that hat it has to be." My mind was going faster and faster by the minute. The only thing I had to do was ask him ,but off course it's not going to be him, it simply couldn't be. "Love, you really have to stop staring, I know it's been a long time but you have to remember manners," he said matter afactly. I didn't even have a chance to open my mouth to complain when he started talking again. "Umm love, are you not going to at least give your Hatter a hug." There's where I exploded, it was him.

"Ashton Alexander Hatter you dare ask me for a hug!" "After not caring a bit about me for after eleven years!" "You must've been sipping on your darn to were you not." "What do you think I'm going to go over there smile and say, Oh Hatter I had the greatest time getting ELECTRICUTED!" I yelled so much in those minutes that I can say I was latterly blind with fury because I didn't notice when he got so close to me that we could easily clash into each other. I punched his chest with all my might but it didn't affect him in the least. He then got his arms around me and I sobbed in his chest for what seemed like hours. All that while he explained to me the reasons why he had not gotten to me sooner. When I finally calmed down I apologized for all I had said to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for love, I understand," he said softly. Then I realized that he was looking towards the forest where his long forgotten home must be waiting for his return. "Come on my handsome mad man, lets go home," I said while grabbing his hand and leading the way as if I had been there just a couple of days ago instead of years.

A/N: aww so cute hope you guys liked it! Please review! -suzy


	6. Home

Disclaimer: why bother you already know I own nothing! *yawn*

**HOME**

**-Hatter P.O.V**

"I can't believe she's actually hurrying me to my own house!" I thought quietly while happily letting Alice tug at my shirt. "You know Alice the house might be a bit messy given the fact that it hasn't been inhabited in eleven years," I told her a little embarrassed. "It's ok I'll help you clean up if you want to," she said happily. Then Alice suddenly stopped and looked at me like I had just said the world's funniest joke. "Why did you stop love?" I asked rather taken aback by the sudden humor on her face. "Didn't you say your house would be a mess," she said in very deep attempts to keep herself from bursting with laughter. "I really don't get what's funny love," I said in an obviously frustrated tone of voice. "Oh Ashton Hatter I should have known you were going to try to joke around with me before I saw White Rabbit," she said in muted laughter. Then I looked up to see what she had been laughing at the whole time. My house looked cleaner then when I was here the last time plus there was a little carrot patch in front of it. Then I saw White Rabbit coming around the corner of my house with a hose to water the carrots. I smiled at Alice while my mind was struck with an idea. "Alice lets sneak up on Rabbit and scare him like as it if it was a surprise party," I said. She agreed and we quietly and slowly sneaked up on Rabbit. Alice got to his left and me to his right then we both cried out "BOO!"

"Are you MAD?" Rabbit screamed in fright while letting go of the hose he had gotten to water the carrots. Alice and I winked at each other and in unison we said, "We believe we are!"

A/N: please review!


	7. Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Smile**

**-Alice P.O.V**

"Hello Mr. White Rabbit," I said while laughing. "My dear lord, Hatter your back and with Alice," said rabbit on the verge of tears. I must say that he's always been a real softy here and in my world. Hatter pulled me up to him and we both gave Rabbit a huge hug and one we let go of him had the greatest smile on his face. I remembered someone I still had to see other than March Hare someone with a smile and evaporating skills. I still hadn't seen the boy that brought me to Hatter and March since my first visit to Wonderland. I was thinking of Chess….

"Umm… Mr. Rabbit," I said to get his attention. "Yes dear," he replied. "Where's Chesire?" "Oh dear Alice, why he's working with the White Queen." "When Hatter left he wanted to do something useful so he's now one of the White Queen's body guards." Then I suddenly heard a swish and a clatter behind me and I immediately knew who it was…..

A/N: Who could it be? Hmm… Please review and tell me who you think it is. Even though I made the mysterious character pretty obvious. ^.^ _suzy

p.s. thanks for reading!


	8. Presentable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Presentable**

**-Alice P.O.V**

"Hare," I screamed in delight. He was the same as always slightly skinnier than Rabbit, hair all over the place, with a very tattered up shirt, and several broken tea cups at hand. I looked over to the wall next to Hatter and I and saw the even more broken tea cup he thrown to catch our attention. He quickly ran up to us and gave us a hug. " you two are late for tea!" he said with a smile. "please come over to my house to celebrate your return to Wonderland." That's when I remembered I was still wearing the plain white dress that everyone wore in the mental home. I blushed at the thought that I looked so unpresentable even for having tea with Hare!"** "Love, is something wrong? You just turned as red as a tomatoe," Hatter as me with a worried voice. "Well it's that I'm a mess!" "Just look at me!" I said frustrated. "Oh yes, here come my dear," exclaimed Rabbit while grabbing my hand and shoving me into hatters house. He then shoved me up the stairs and into the bathroom. " The different shampoo's and soaps are over there and towels over there," He said while pointing each one of them out." "Just call for me when you're done, I'll get you some clothes." he then turned around and left. When I got out of the shower I felt so happy and refreshed though I also felt a little worried. I very much hoped I wouldn't be forced to wear men's clothes . I covered my self wit the towel I had picked opened the door of the bathroom and called rabbit telling him I was done. Rabbit quickly ran up the stairs with some clothes and shoes he had gotten me. I got the things from him and said thanks and closed the door again. Then I checked the clothes rabbit had gotten me and went into shock. These were the most beautiful things I had worn in years.**


	9. dazzle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Dazzle**

**-Hatter p.o.v**

**Thank you for taking care of my home even if I was so rude to you before I left," I told rabbit a little embarrassed . My memory was going back to the day I left to try and get to Alice , I had told rabbit that he was a coward for not wanting to take me to Alice for fear that it would get her into any more trouble. " it was my pleasure you are still my godson and I will always care for you ,"he said while looking in a box full of things he had gotten from the white queen. "what is that stuff," I asked with pure curiosity . " its some things the queen thought Alice would need if she grew up here but apparently she's already grown up," he said . "do you think it will fit her," I asked him kind of worried that my poor Alice might have to wear some of our clothes , it would be kind of cute though . "rabbit I'm done with the shower ," I heard Alice yell from up stairs . Rabbit went to her in a flash and came back giving me a wink , " you'll ****be surprised by what the white queens magic can do to clothes ." then he excused him self and then went over to hares house , who is of coarse my neighbor , and left me waiting for Alice alone…for minutes passed until I heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs .I quickly got up to meet Alice at the bottom of the stairs ,but when I saw her I was dazzled by her beauty she was wearing a light blue dress that went slightly above her knees ,the dress had black bow and white lacing in the chest area . Then on top of the dress and below her chest there was a type of corset vest that was the same black color as the bow on her dress . Her legs were dressed in white knee high hosiery and the straps of her black ballet flats. Then I looked at her neck where I saw the gift I had given her eleven years ago the one that had helped me find out where she had been locked up until just a few hours ago. " you kept it all these years even though you thought I had left you to suffer," I said in a trance of surprised shock . "yes , it reminded me of you and the days you had told me that you loved me ." "I did everything I could to keep anyone from taking it from me, I almost killed a nurse for it ," she said softly. I caught my breath when she said she had almost killed a nurse because I remembered what her father had said to her when I was just about to open the door. "you almost killed my nurse you know ,"her father had said . " OH NO , you think I'm a monster don't you ," Alice exclaimed on the verge of tears . " no love, of coarse not I'm just …just so happy." "you really still love me after all these years that I thought you were hating me for not getting to you faster but you still love me!" when I got back to my senses I got her by the waist and planted a sweet short KISS on her rosy lips. When I let go of her, her cheeks were a slight shade of pink which made her even more dazzling to me. " I love you and only you my beloved Alice ," I whispered into her ear. " I love you to my handsome mad-man ," she said with slight giggle.**

**A/N: hope you didn't get confused but if you did tell me…. Thanks for reading and please review it makes me a happy writer! ^.^**


	10. Hare's Suprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing *sniffle*

Sorry for the short chapters but I promise they will get longer soon.. I like to give a big thanks to all of my reviewers your all awesome and have tons of muchness.

**Hare's Surprise **

**-**ALlCE

" Miss. Alice, Hatter please hurry on to our celebrations," we heard Rabbit say from outside. "Do I look presentable ," I asked Hatter. "You are more than presentable, you can dazzle anyone that comes upon your extreme beauty love," said Hatter. I once again felt warmth in my cheeks which told me I was blushing for sure. " Come love we don't want to keep them waiting for us even if there only two of our best friend," said a chuckling Hatter….

When we opened the gate to Hare's garden we found the old and long tea table that had been here since the first time I was here. To our surprise it wasn't just Rabbit and Hare who we saw around the table, there were more. There staring at us stood the White Queen herself along with Chess, Dee, Dum, and a very small Dormy the dormouse who was put inside tea cup and held by Hare. I couldn't resist my self any longer, I ran up to them and gave them a hug and a pat to Dormy while crying with pure joy. once we all got settled and into our seats the queen wished to speak and give us a welcome back home. "Alice ,hatter I welcome you back to your home because this will forever be your home , your wonderland ,and may your love spread and rule all of wonderland now and in the future." "oh and hatter when will you make your relationship a little more than just friends." said the queen with slight wink towards hatter. That when I realized that hatter had never asked me to be his girlfriend or anything of the sort he just claimed his profound love towards me. So this simple fact made what happened next even more unexpected. " my dear Alice Sophie Lindel ,"I heard hatter say which made me turn to where he was sitting next to me of coarse. "would you like to be my girlfriend for a least two weeks." he said loudly. " is that all , are you going to leave me after two weeks ," I said with sudden worried tone. "of coarse not , after those two weeks I will be asking the queen to grant me a favor one you will love and I promise we will still be in love and together, well unless you don't want to ," said hatter still waiting for an answer from me. " well if you say that we will still be together after those two weeks than yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed in a more than joyous way. " move!" I heard hare say all of sudden. We all got up and walked her around the table just to sit in the same places we had been in just moments ago. The celebration went on like this for around an hour with some occasional broken tea cups and some riddles from hatter. Until finally everybody said good bye, the last one being the boy dress I a purple striped shirt , dark pants , had brown hair, hazel eyes, and had cat ears and a tail. "bye chess , hope to see you soon ," I said softly and with drowsy eyes . " bye miss Alice , I am sure ill be back to visit when hatter asks the queen for the favor you'll love ,"he said with a wink an then he disappeared completely and out of sight.

**A/N: Does any one have an idea what the Hatter will ask the Queen ? Guess! Review and tell me what you think it is….. Thanks for reading…^.^**


	11. LONGEST WAIT OF MY LIFE

Disclaimer : I own Nothing!

Hey does anyone in here like the Darkest Powers Trilogy by Kelly Armstrong? I want to know if it's a good idea to right a crossover between darkest powers and Alice in wonderland… Please tell me what you think!

**LONGEST WAIT OF MY LIFE**

**-ALICE P.O.V.**

**Finally two weeks have past since Hatter asked me to be his girl friend. The frustration of what Hatter told will ask the Queen is turning me crazy and I'm afraid I'm turning madder than my boyfriend! Though I'm very happy to say that not everything is frustration , I've gone through the happiest moments of my life! Hatter makes me feel as if I had never been away from him., giving me love and care every second of the day. He has taught me how to fend for myself by making dresses and cleaning around the house so we could be comfortable with each other. I live with him in his house but I don't sleep with him of course, that wouldn't be proper for a lady. But there's also been weird thing happening to hatter and myself. First we caught some of the white queens guards behind us when we were on our way to visit rabbit. Then Cheshire keeps on coming over to visit us because the white queen asks him to. Well the last one doesn't matter much cause chess is our best friend but still its kind of weird that every thing adds up to the white queen following us, but why? So now I'm with Hatter on our way to the white castle so that Hatter can ask who-knows-what to the White Queen. And here I am still thinking that this is the longest wait of my lif not knowing I would have to wait even more after this little visit….**

**A/N: so I know this is short… but it has a purpose and it would like a review. Pretty Please make me…. I mean us HAPPY.. REVIEW!**


	12. THE QUEEN WANTS ALL!

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

Mezzanote: you are quite the mind reader ! lol your question will be answered in this chapter.

dogsrplayful: believe me the chapters will get longer, just wait a little.

Niphuria : thanks for the complement. Hope you like this chapter! As for the crossover if you would like to know what the darkest powers trio logy is about you could Google it and that will lead you to its official site that gives you excerpts on the story.

Grassandsaftypinsandthings: your question will finally be answered and thank you for waiting.

**The queen wants all!**

**Hatters :p.o.v.**

**She's beautiful, intelligent , and a great dress maker, but most of all she loves me. But here I am wondering if she will accept my proposal of external love to her. I swear if I could I would be willing to tear my heart out of my body and give it to here not caring for my survival. If it were someone else I would be worried more if the queen would want us to marry or not but apparently there is no problem with her. I come to know this because chess secretly told me that even the queen was anxious for the proposal to be done. This took me a back a little because many couples had to go through various tasks for her to accept their marriage but still here I am worrying about what my lovely Alice will say when I propose… **

**Once we got to the white castle the guards greeted us and hurried us to the queens meeting room. There we found the queen of coarse but what we didn't expect was the big wide smile on her face. "come and please hurry I really have great plans for you two," said the white queen. Wow she really is anxious for us but why? She barley knew Alice and as for me she only knew me for making the best hats in the relm this was very unexpected. "so hatter you came to ask me something , right." said the queen "yes , my queen I've come to ask you the most important question of my life , " I said matter a fact. "speak up then here goes , "queen I have come to ask for Alice's hand in marriage," I said with all my guts I had left in me. " does Alice accept you hatter or does she reject your proposal ," said the queen once again. I turned around in that moment to see Alice's face go from shock questioning , and finally to pure joy ." so Alice what will it be accept or reject ," I heard the queen say in a rather playful tone. I swear that was latterly lying to hear Alice rely. Then when everyone was quiet Alice burst out laughing in pure joy and love giving me the sweetest answer any man here or in her world could have heard . " yes and a million yes I accept you hatter I want for us to be together for eternity." " well then ****it appears she is completely devoted to you dear hatter and that is all I need to say yes you have my blessings," said the queen. But, " she said yet again an holding up a finger. Oh please don't keep us apart please I thought desperately worried. " your wedding is to be hold here in the palace and you two will do nothing in arranging it." " I will want to do every single arrangement myself and will only let you pick some of the guest that will attend it." " plus it will be held a year from now so that it can be a proper wedding, " said the queen in joyous and preppy tone of voice. " can the guards be invited too," Alice suddenly said. " why yes of coarse my dear Alice," said the queen. Well in that case everything if fine with me but I don't know if hatter is fine with it." "yes, I'm completely fine with it all to make you happy my love." " well it settled then , run along I have many things to arrange for your wedding." " Farwell my queen," Alice and I said unison. When we were on our way back home Alice was hugging me very tightly and looked at me with her curious blue eyes. " love , it seems you are curious for something what is it if may I ask," I said " I'm just wondering why the queen wants to arrange our wedding," she said still curious. I could only give her the best answer I thought for that question. "well love it just appears that the queen wants all."**


	13. an

Hey you guys this isn't a chapter but tomorrow I'll upload K! just using this to train a friend in need.


	14. nervous

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: I'm soooo very SORRY! I was not able to update at all and I hate myself for that but tell ya what I'm gonna update every other day (the only exception would be if I got to much school work on a certain day)**  
but other than that I'll keep my promise! Now to the Story! ^.~

Chapter 13: NERVOUS

**ALICE POV:**

"Happy nineteenth birthday Alice!" I can't believe it's been a year since Hatter saved me from deaths' doors, I thought while happily looking at the people who had come to my birthday party. I didn't want this party at first but my dear Hatter had insisted on making it. These days were far too dangerous to have innocent people including the Queen out here celebrating..  
You see some weeks after Hatter turned into my fiancé, the Red Queen sent part of her card army to destroy the white realms' town. Many homes and almost everything in the army's path were burned to ashes. Fortunately no one was hurt. Since then the White Queen has put at least two of guard  
in every street of the White realm. Still the Red Queen keeps attacking and the people think that if something wasn't done soon everyone might loose there heads, literally. At first I kept asking myself why the White Queen hadn't attacked the Red Queen but Hatter explained... Years ago when Hatter's grandfather still lived, all thrones of the deck, diamond, heart, spade, and clover were occupied by there rightful kings and queens. The Queen of spades and Queen Clover both had heiresses to there throne. The King of hearts and the King of diamonds didn't because they never found true love. When Princess Clover and Princess Spade grew up they found two very good friends among the people of the village. One would always were white while the other always wore red. The two princesses loved them both equally and very much. When the kings and queens died of old age both princesses had to fulfill their roles as rightful queens of Wonderland. The only problem was the two remaining  
thrones. They needed to find two people worthy enough to occupy the throne of hearts and diamonds. They decided on proclaiming there best friends Queens, the one who wore white was to be the Queen of diamonds while the one in red would be the Queen of hearts. Soon the people in their separate realms called them The White Queen and Red Queen. As years passed the Queen of Spades noticed envy and hate in the Red Queens eyes. She immediately spoke with White and Clover of this. When the Red Queen found out she showed her true and horrible colors. She attacked the realm of spades, beheading innocent people who had either fought back or weren't fast enough to escape. The Red Queen went to the castle of spades and beheaded the king but wasn't able to get the queen who had escaped and disappeared once she heard of the attack in her realm. She still hasn't been found after about nineteen years of disappearance. As for Queen Clover, she was poisoned by the Red Queen  
a year after the disappearance of the Queen of Spades as a type of revenge. When the White Queen heard of this event she thought fast and made a promise to the Red

Queen. The promise being that she, the white queen, would never hurt anyone of the red realm not even the Red Queen as long as she lived. Therefore the Red Queen backed of and didn't do anything to harm the White Queen or her relm untill now... So here I am celebrating my birthday with almost every one of residents in the White relm. That's not all, though. I'm also very VERY nervous about what will take place in two weeks. My wedding...

A/N: so what you think about the little background I gave? Hope you payed attension to it because gave small hits of future chapters away. I'm praying that you all liked it please REVIEW. even if you think it sucked please..with a cherry on top! ^.~


	15. The missing and the Need

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything.

A/N: This chapie will have two points of view but don't worry I'll make the change VERY clear. Read and Review please! ^.~

Chapter 14: The Missing and The Need.

Hatter's POV:

Tomorrow will finally be the big day! I'm in a state of pure torture, though. Why? Simple, I'm missing my sweet and lovely Alice. The White Queen ordered her to go to the castle yesterday afternoon for customs sake. White Rabbit, my god father, came over so I wouldn't get lonely. Chess is also here on the queens orders. Also because someone had to bring me my wedding suite and hat. Oh how I miss my sweat love.. I wonder if she misses me too. Know that I'm in bed I start thinking of what tomorrow will bring. The first thing in my thoughts is the extreme happiness we will go through together. Together... what a marvelous word. Yes, we will grow old together and see our grand children grow. Then is when it struck me. Will my Alice want to have children with me? Maybe sometime soon, perhaps a year or two...These happy thoughts make fall into deep sleep and sweat dreams. They are of small infants with my coal black hair and Alice's ocean blue eyes. They run  
around being curious or drinking tea. A hat far to big for their small heads constantly falling and covering those lovely eyes...

ALICE POV:

"My Queen I don't mean to be rude but why are you doing all of this for us?" I asked her this while she walked me to the room I've been in since yesterday afternoon. "Alice, my dear, all I can say for now is that Hatter and your self are very important to me and Wonderland itself," The Queen quietly whispered. "If that's the reason my I ask why we're so important," I asked feeling a little curious. "Alice have I ever told you that I practice the arts of white magic and witchcraft? "the Queen asked avoiding my question. "No, I had no idea you could do such things," I answered a bit shocked by the recent discovery. "Well I have been practicing them for some time now and I'm in a level were I'm able to see the future. And yours Alice, yours and the Hatter's future is wondrous, loving and victorious. That is of course if the path is chosen correctly." I was taken aback a little by what she said to me especially because she started shinning! The queen was  
covered in a white diamond shaped flame! I had no idea if I should stay or run towards the kitchen and get water. The Queen noticed my shock, though, and the flame disappeared. "W-why were y-you burn-burning my queen," I managed to stutter. "Oh my, don't be frighted my dear, what you just saw was my fire of royalty. Every King and Queen of Wonderland has it." She said trying "But how, I've never seen it on you before," I replied with recovered curiosity. "Well that's because it only shows up when your at the very peak of an emotion either very mad, joyous, sad, curious, you name it." The Queen said in a playful tone. That's when we finally got to the door of the room I was staying in. "Well Alice it's time for you to rest, that is if you want to dazzle your beloved Hatter tomorrow." she gave a wink...Ahh yes our plan... I giggled. "But first, I have something for you a wedding gift of sorts," she said while putting her hands behind her neck. She took off a necklace that had a beautiful key dangling from it. Then with a weird hand movement she made the necklace chain into a small bracelet, the key stayed the same, and she handed it to me. "Thank you my Queen but what will I do with it?" I asked mystified by the beautiful gift. "For now you will wear this bracelet hidden under your gloves but when the time comes you will know  
what to do with it," She said turning and walking away. "Thank you," I cried to her and walked into my room...  
When I got to bed I started thinking of what tomorrow would bring. The Queens words resonating in my head," wondrous, loving, and victorious," they were beautiful words of promise. Then I thought about how much I missed and needed my hatter at the moment. Since he brought me back we hadn't been separated from each other for more then an hour maybe less, but one day, one day was pure agony! I need him to be by my side singing me to sleep or simply seeing him drift into deep slumber while desperately trying to put me to sleep first. Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. In the above world, as I now called it, when a couple got married word would spread that they would soon have children. "Children," I whispered. Would Hatter want any children or would he think them a burden? I thought about this for a moment and decided to leave that to the future. Internally, though, I was attracted to the idea of seeing a little baby Hatter. With this thought I fell  
asleep dreaming sweetly of playfully little boys with aqua green eyes full of curiosity. Little blonde curls peeking out of hats that were too big for their small heads and falling into their pretty eyes. I giggled as I saw one drink tea.

A/N: What ya think? Cute? Hope you liked it. NEXT CHAPTER: THE WEDDING! Don't think this story is goanna be pure fluff though! The drama will start all over again in a few more chapters...there might even be a return to the Above world.. Please review^.^ to clam me down.


	16. Eternity

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING *sigh*  
mini A/N: thank for the reviews. There's gonna be alot of Point of view changes! look out for em. oh please check out my new story it's on my page! pease! :

Chapter 15: Eternity  
Alice POV:

"Alice, I know the bride is supposed to be a little late but for heaven's sake it's already been half an hour!" Dormy, the dormouse, cried from the outside of my door. "Sorry I'll be out in a second! It's not my fault Dee decided to do my hair again in the last minute," I cried in frustration. "Just leave it down Dee, it looks nice like that," Dum said. "Oh yeah, the Vail looks much nicer," Dee agreed. I rolled my eyes. When they finished I rushed out the door and down the stairs towards the ballroom where my wedding was being held at. Once there I told the guard I was ready and he let everyone inside know the news by going in and giving a slight nod. The Wedding March started to be played on a piano and the doors of the ballroom opened. I slowly started walking towards my handsome almost husband. While this happened I noticed what he was wearing. The pants, vest, coat, shoes, and even his hat was black in color. His shirt and hat ribbon were soft sky  
blue color. I also noticed that the buttons of his vest were red and heart shaped. Another heart was on his hat beside his trade mark 10/6 price tag, he somehow managed to put it there, and a red rose was put in his coat's chest pocket. It was kind of wierd, though. My dress was full of navy blue colored spades... I chose to ignore it.

HATTER'S POV:

I nearly stopped breathing when I saw my Alice appear from behind the ballroom doors. She looked more than beautiful and I'm certain everyone thought so too. Her dress was white off course, but it also had blue parts on it. These part's of the dress were mostly ribbons on the lower part of the dress, a bow on her chest and layers of light blue fabric that seemed to be under the dress but showed through an opening on the right front side of the dress. There were also a lot of navy blue spades all over her dress, embroidered in her Vail, on top of the bows, and even her gloves. How very weird for the Queen to put other symbols of the deck instead of her own... Finally Alice got to my side. She grabbed my hand and said, "I love you."

White Queen's POV:

"Finally, the day has come. Now the question is how much time it will take for the prophecy to take place." I said softly while taking my place as priest, in front of Alice and Hatter. Alice looked up at me in surprise while Hatter smiled smugly. "So I want to make this so we can go on to the party and then you two to your honey moon." I said happily. Alice leaned over and asked Hatter where their honeymoon would take place but Hatter only shrugged. I snapped my fingers as a signal for Chess to appear with the wedding bands. I started, "Alice Sophie Lindel do you accept Ashton Alexander Hatter as your beloved husband for all eternity?" Her eyes sparkled my friends eyes had... "I do!" Alice cried in joy. I signaled for hatter to grab and put the silver wedding on Alice's finger. When he did do this a small tear of joy escaped Alice's eye. "And know for you Mr. Hatter, Do you Ashton Alexander Hatter take Alice Sophie Lindel as your beloved wife for all  
eternity?" I asked knowing full well what his answer was. "I do a million times!" he said rapidly. Alice got his golden wedding band from Cheshire and slid it down his finger. "Does anyone object to this marriage?" I asked. *silence* "Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife for all eternity! Hatter you may kiss the bride," I said happily. "FINALLY!" Hatter cried in mock frustration at having to wait for me to tell him that Alice was now his.

ALICE POV:

I giggled at the tone of mock frustration of my husband. Husband...what a pretty word. I could tell from the moment I was next to him that he just wanted me to be in his arms. When he was turning around to give me the kiss, though, I caught sight of March ready with a tea cup. We had a plan you see, I was going to take the glory of this kiss and I would do it with the help of March and the Queen herself. I gave a wink to them both as a signal that I was ready. I pounced on top of my dear and unsuspecting husband as a tea cup flew past us. The Queen ducked as the cup went by her and crashed into the wall. "You my kiss' em lass!" Hare cried while I was on top of Hatter smiling widely at Hare's words. "Why my beloved wife this is hardly fair. You had this planed," Hatter said while suppressing a chuckle. "It's fare to me," I replied giving him the kiss we both needed to end the ceremony.

HATTER POV:

"I should say, Alice, you should be unfair more often if I get a prize like that." I said when our kiss ended. She smiled and we stood up. At this everyone in the ballroom clapped and ran towards us only to start dancing in joy around us. Once that fun was over with we headed over to where the baker had put our wedding cake. The cake was enormous, blue frosting on the edge, and in the middle of each layer red roses were put as decoration. It was cut into several pieces and it seemed that it wasn't going to be enough for everyone but somehow everyone including Alice and myself got two pieces. The celebration kept on going until half past mid night. The Queen called us...

Queen POV:

"You will be off to your honeymoon now," I said sweetly yet promptly. They both looked at each other wondering where in the world I was about to send them off to. "There is a carriage waiting to take you to the castle of spades outside, hurry on." I said revealing the location. "The castle of spades? But that place has been deserted ever since the tragedy, it must be a reck."Said a worried Hatter. "Not to worry. I've worked on it myself. Why else do you think I told you to wait a year for this marriage?" I said ready to start pushing them towards the carriage. Alice did the pushing for me though, bless her curiosity! I waved them off when they left. "My time is almost over. It's a pity I not allowed to no how my end will come though."

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. together and the bloody red paln

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. P.S: Please check out my new story: "The Necromancer's wish is the wolf's desire". It's a crossover between Alice in Wonderland 2010 and The Darkest Powers trilogy. On to the story now!

Chapter 17: Together and the bloody red plan. Alice POV: "So Mr. Hatter how do you feel now that you know I'm yours for eternity," I asked. The carriage was going noticeably slower by now.

"Well Mrs. Hatter I would like to let you know that I feel stupendously magnificent!" His every word filled me with joy and excitement. The carriage came to a smooth stop and the door opened.

"Thank you!" I cried out to the unknown person who had opened the carriage door for us. The carriage moved up and down as if it were alive.  
"Seems like the carriage approves of your gratitude, love." Hatter said with a small chuckle.  
"Whatever do you mean? Is there no one out side?" I asked but now that I thought about it the whole ride here was quiet...to quiet.  
"No, it's just you, me, and our carriage. But between you and me I think the carriage likes you more then me now." The carriage moved up and down once more as if agreeing. Hatter tilted his head and looked at me with eyes that said 'see I told you so'. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.  
"Well come on, let's go see what the Queen has for us." I said making my way to the door.  
"Love...It may sound funny but my I check the place first. I know the Queen would never send us here if it was in bad shape but this palace hasn't been visited in years! Nineteen to be exact." His eyes were pleading so much at that point so I gave him the chance and nodded.  
"But call me once you see that everything's fine." He jumped out of the carriage and I waited patiently for his call.  
...TEN SECONDS LATTER...  
"Oh my, Tea!" cried Hatter.  
'That's it I'm getting out my curiosity can only wait this much.'  
"Hatter may I know why you went searching for tea?" I asked jumping out of the carriage. I went into a sudden shock. The castle of spades was simply beautiful but that wasn't everything, though. There in front of the castle was the most unique water fountain I've seen.

I had a crescent moon on top of a small pedestal which had little red hearts, blue spades, green clovers and white diamonds embedded on it. On the edge of the moon stood two little doll figures that looked like Hatter and myself with similar hats and in a loving embrace while looking at a small teapot that was tipped at the edge of the moon. "The tea tastes like honey." Hatter said helping me out of my reverie. I looked at the fountain once more trying to figure out what it symbolized.  
"Got it!" I cried in excitement.  
"What is it that you've got, love."Hatter whispered in my ear making me shiver.  
"Hmm...Well it's quite simple a moon plus the tea that tastes like honey equal to honeymoon." I was by now leaning into Hatters warm embrace not even noticing when he had gotten behind me and not truly caring.  
Then out of nowhere, candles started to appear lighting up a little path towards the castle.  
"I guess we follow." Hatter said before getting a hold of me and carrying me up the path.

HATTER POV:  
I looked at my Alice who was now my arms and glowing beautifully under the moonlit sky. The doors to enter the castle opened up as if expecting us and I slipped in.  
"It's a pity we can't see anything. We could've gone exploring." Alice said faking a pout. I laughed at what she said but it was the truth. The castle was completely...dark!  
"Don't worry love, we can explore tomorrow. I promise." No sooner had I said these words did I hear Alice gasp in surprise. I looked up.  
The rails of a huge stair case had just lit up with what seemed like a million glowing blue roses that were tied up on the rails.  
"Up we go then!" I cried mystified by the beauty of the White Queen's work.  
At the top a hallway glowed with red roses that led the way towards a huge door that was half open at the end of the hall.  
I went up to it and kicked it open all the way. An enormous room that had little red hearts and blue spades dangling from the ceiling that were emitting a very dim light was revealed to us.  
"It looks like a sky full of stars shaped like hearts and spades." Alice whispered in wonder. Her arms then swung around my neck and she pulled me into a sweet kiss.  
I was left to walk aimlessly towards were I supposed the bed was. When I eventually found the bed I laid Alice on it and ended the kiss.  
"I love you Alice. My one and only love. I love more then my life." I confessed but when I was about to start again Alice put a delicate finger on my lips.  
"Shh." She kissed me again but this time passionately. Our love took control of our bodies.  
Our souls became one that night and it would be the start of our destiny...  
...MEANWHILE...  
"She's planning something against me. I know she is! She thinks I don't notice how 'occupied' she's been acting. Ha! I'll teach her and her stupid little white realm. It's high time I take charge But first of I have to get rid of White. How do I get to her is the question..."  
...Ten seconds later...  
"I know. She always goes into the farthest part of the forest to pick up her precious white roses. Yes, the twit has had that habit since we were small. Goes every morning just before her morning tea. I'll end her life just like I ended clover..  
The Red Queen planed her bloody plan that night. She would kill the White Queen in a month. For now she would trick the white realm into thinking they were safe again. Then she would crush them and kill to fulfill her blood thirst. Yes her bloody game had started and many would loose their heads.

A/N: What ya think! Creepy right. Please review! ^.^


	18. I Need A

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: This will be the only update till Monday! Sorry! I have no school on Friday so that means I don't have a computer to update. R&R please and on to the story!  
Chapter 18: I need a...  
ALICE POV:

It's been about three and a half weeks since we came to spend our honeymoon at the castle of spades. The White Queen has sent word with a guard that she doesn't want us back in her realm until the weekend. Why? We have no idea she said she was preparing a meeting or something around those lines...

Hatter and I have been very active, though. We've been exploring the castle and we've even found some things. The castle is almost an exact replica of the white castle except it the walls were a shade darker almost peach. Every corner was decorated with navy blue colored spades and bright blue roses that were weaved on to the pillars.  
One of the most interesting yet disturbing things we've found in the castle has been a picture. The picture of a queen by the name of Kathaleen Spade. Now why would the picture of the lost Queen of Spades be disturbing or interesting do you ask? Well, first off, She and I looked identical! The only difference we found in the picture were her grey eyes.  
Second, The Queen was touching her stomach with so much love written on her face that she looked like she was preg... No that would be impossible. Someone would've known. The third and last thing that the picture had of interest was a mirror that was behind the queen. The mirror had no reflection and it was completely dark. So curious...

Enough of that, I'm now taking a stroll around the castle's garden after having a great breakfast of tea and tarts. My loving husband was in the castle fetching a beautiful hat he had given to me the day after the wedding. Life was nice and dandy until I felt my stomach was starting a war against my breakfast. My breakfast apparently decided to retreat...the way it had come in! I ran towards the nearest bush and vomited violently. My legs trembled and gave way sending me crashing to the ground. My world went dark...

"Alice, Alice, ALICE! Please wake up, love!" My eyes fluttered open to see my poor Hatter bursting into tears of pure worry.

"H- Hat- Hatter." I stuttered out and it got his attention immediately.

"Oh Alice, you scared the living daylights out of me! What happened to you? I just went to get your hat and come back to see a vomited bush and you on the floor. It's not a pretty sight to behold you know."  
I propped myself up into a sitting position and put my hand on his face to calm him down.

"Ashton I'm FINE. My stomach just didn't like my breakfast. Can you help me up now?"

He nodded, not looking convinced, and helped me get up. Everything could've gone just fine from there but my stomach had other plans. I hurried to the bush and vomited, again.

"Ashton I need a doctor..." I started to faint but Hatter caught me on my way down. I welcomed the darkness...

A\N: I feel sooo very bad for leaving you with this chapter till Monday. Oh Well. What could Alice possibly be sick with? Is it a fever? Maybe a disease? So many possibilities... What do you guys think? REVIEW! :


	19. congratulations We have a plan!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm going to need your after this chapter! Read the next a/n please! R&R!

Chapter 19: Congratulations! We've got a plan to surprise.

HATTER POV:

"What is taking them so long?"

I had to rush Alice to the white realm after she fainted. To my luck I knew the realms best doctor who is also a messenger, guide, and last of all my god father. It isn't a wonder why time is good with him after all he needs time to do his many jobs.

Rabbit took Alice into his check up room as soon as he was able to wake her up. I've been waiting patiently since then but it's already been an hour for crying out loud!  
Why did my sweet love get sick? I'll do anything and everything to help her get well again as soon as she comes out I swear!  
I just hope Rabbit gives me straight answers and soon a mad man can only take so much.

ALICE POV:

"I'm what! No that can't be possible...well it can but Rabbit are you sure."

My mind was seriously contemplating the possibility that Rabbit had lost his mind.  
Rabbit had done a various test on me and the last one was to spit in a cup that had stork spit in it.

As soon as my spit hit the stork spit on the on the bottom of the cup a heart formed and a little blue bubble rose into the air. Then as the first blue bubble hovered in front of my face a pink bubble rose and hovered next to the blue bubble. The heart turned into a big bubble and rose to meet the two little bubbles and secured them inside of it. They then popped into little pink and blue glittery pieces.

It was after that final test that Rabbit told me why I had the symptoms I had. I couldn't get my mind to believe his words but logic was contradicting me. The symptoms all leaned towards his diagnosis, constant vomiting, fainting, feeling sleepy, oh and did I tell you I'm craving for tea...

"Alice, listen to me. I AM SURE!" Rabbit said with joy dripping from his eyes.

"Congratulations Alice, you will soon be the mother of two little bundles of joy! The little bubbles showed pink and blue so you're going to have both a girl and a boy!"

My eyes suddenly filled with tears of joy and my hands caressed my stomach with love.

"Dear girl, why are you crying? Are you not happy?" Rabbit asked worried by my reaction.

I looked at him and swung my arms around his small body in a tight hug.

"I'm just so happy! Imagine it Rabbit, not one but two little hatters. You Rabbit you'll be there grandfather even though your just Hatters god father. You are the closest thing to a father for both of us!"  
Rabbit's eyes grew wide as he thought of this and started crying with me.

We separated after a minute and started laughing at our little scene of drama. I stopped though and started to get worried. What would Hatter say?

"What is troubling you Alice, you were fine just a moment ago." Rabbit asked having seen the worry on my face.

"I don't know how Hatter will take the news. I've no idea if he wanted children." I said with a sigh.  
Rabbit offered to tell Hatter for me but I wanted to do it myself I just need to pick a good moment to do it.

"Very well, but I advise that you also inform the White Queen of your pregnancy. She'll be delighted by the news!" Rabbit said.  
Then the perfect moment came to me.

"I'll tell Hatter tomorrow at the queen's palace but I need your help for today." A mischievous smile formed on my lips.  
...FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Hatter it appears that our dear Alice has a very serious condition that needs conformation from the queen. I cannot tell you what the condition until tomorrow. We'll need to go to the palace at day break."

Wow and here I thought Rabbit wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"What! Why do you need conformation from the Queen? Is it that bad?" Hatter shrieked.

"I'm sorry son but you'll have to wait for that answer. Oh and I'm afraid Alice will have to sleep alone tonight." Hatter slumped in his seat with a worried look. He would have to fallow Rabbits orders.

"Alice you'll have to go into the guest room and rest." I nodded in agreement but I wasn't about to leave my Hatter like that.

"My I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked Rabbit. He nodded making Hatter jump from his seat to get his kiss. I gave it to him.

"Good night to all." I said while going to my assigned room.

"Good night to all of you, too, Alice." Rabbit said.

I locked the bedroom door and sat on the bed. I caressed my stomach for the second time that day and spoke to my new loves.  
"Don't worry little ones your handsome daddy will be with us tomorrow." I slowly drifted to sleep after that. The next day would bring many things.

A/N: so I need help with baby names! Both genders! Any suggestions? Review please! sorry I couldn't update sooner! the internet is down in my school.


	20. white roses

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Quick A/N: I'm so very sorry for not updating I was scared of posting this chapter. You'll understand why later. Please don't kill me! Chapter 20: White Roses

White Queen's POV:

"My I accompany you on your rose picking trip today, your majesty?" Dormy asked me.

"You may, just get into my basket so we can get there faster. I really do love being in that field." Especially since my guards don't babysit me there.

Once Dormy was in the safety of my basket I my way to the farthest part of the forest. My face lit up when I got to my beautiful destination, the white rose field.

"I thought there were only white roses in this field, my queen." Dormy asked suddenly confused and pointing towards the middle of the rose field. There in the sea of white roses was a single red rose.

"How odd that wasn't there yesterday..." I stopped speaking, a slight snore was emitting form my basket. I shook my head. Dormy and his sleeping spells…

I started picking my beautiful roses but my attention kept going towards the red rose. Slowly, I approached the object of my attention and admired it. Then I did one of the greatest mistakes of my life. I smelled the rose and its smell wasn't sweat or floral its smell was horrid, toxic. Poison.. My body started to feel heavy and began to sway. Then I was pushed violently sending my basket two or three feet away from me.

"Hello White, long time no see. I must admit, though, that I don't want to see you again after today."

I knew that voice well.

"Red, what do you want with me? I've done you no harm." My voice was only a mere whisper.

"You're correct, you have not harmed me but you're planning to. I just know you are!"

I was frozen with fear now but it wasn't fear towards death, she is a very kind person, it was fear of not fulfilling my goal. Who was going to help Alice and Hatter find there true destiny? The letters I made last night, explaining Alice's true origins, are hidden under my glove.

"I shall be kind to since you were my best friend. I'll end your life with a quick stab." A twisted smile appeared on her face while my eyes grew wide. She untied a small dagger from her left foot and stabbed me in the gut.

Red went as far as twisting the dagger to make sure the damage wouldn't be cured, not that the poison wouldn't end me off.  
"Farewell, I'll see you in another life, White Queen." Those were the last words my killer said before leaving me to die in my favorite rose field.

"What shall I do, my queen, what shall I do!" It was Dormy.  
I heard fast foot steps coming towards us.

"Hide, Dormy, it could be her again." I whispered.

ALICE POV:

"Oh no! Hatter look!"  
Fear and worry in my voice.

Hatter, Rabbit, and I had just come from the white castle. The guards had informed us that the queen was out picking her roses. Since we wanted to speak to her of my 'condition' we slowly made our way towards the rose field. That is until we saw a body lying on top of blood coated roses.

I started to run towards the body thinking it might belong to... I was horrified to see the body did belong to the queen.

"What happened to you?" I cried as I got to my knees next to her.

"A...Alice is that you?" She was still alive! We need to save her. We have to!

"Yes, your majesty, it's me. What happened? How can we help you?" Tears started falling on my cheeks.

"Please call me Mirana, Alice. I don't want to die being called queen. I wasn't b...born one."  
Why was she speaking like this? We can save her.

"All right Mirana but were going to save you. Hatter might have that potion healed me when I was stabbed and... You're not going to die! We'll cure you!" I was frantic by now and Mirana was just smiling. How could she smile like that when she's dyeing!

"I'm afraid you can't save me my dear. I've lost to much blood and there's p...poison going straight to my heart."  
What poison? No I won't let her die!

"At least I won't leave this life without fuf...fulfilling my goal. I needed to get you both and fate brought you to me. Alice, I need you to get the letter that's hidden... in my left glove."

I couldn't believe she was more worried to give me a letter than losing her life! I did what she told to do.

"Please don't open it. Not yet... I need to tell you some things." Mirana coughed but it wasn't a normal cough. No I wish it would have been normal but blood had started to sputter out of her mouth.  
Mirana kept speaking I had to listen.

"That letter will explain many things including your true origins. You...are to g...go to my castle and look for a box that is hidden in a little gap in the wall behind my bed. You'll know what to do next." Mirana's body started shaking violently. I got a hold of her trebling hand and she kept on speaking.

"You'll find a note with specific ins…Instructions. There will also be a script with there ex...exact words: When all but one crown survives, an unknown royal and a heart full of l...love towards said royal will be chosen to restore Wonderland. Th...They will create the t...two innocent missing pieces of the deck with love. By this end, innocence will h...help love defeat an evil heart and restore happiness to all.

I don't understand how Mirana is speaking so much.

"Mirana, I don't understand how any of this is going to help you." I was shaking with frustration now but Hatter thankfully kneeled down next to me and hugged me.

"Dear Alice, all you need to know is that Wonderland has always been your home and that hat...hatter is full of love for you."  
I thought she was talking nonsense so I gave voice to my thoughts.

"Mirana you aren't making any sense at all!" Mirana smiled once again.

"Both of y...you pr...Promise me t...to ta...take care of Wonder...Wonderland for me. Please p...promise." Mirana's eyes grew pleading making us give in to her wishes.

"We...we promise."

Mirana's eyes closed and breathing stopped. All color of life disappeared.

"Mirana, the White Queen, of Wonderland has died." Rabbit said from behind us. Hatter stood both of us up and I cried into his chest while his own tears fell like rain into my hair.

A/N: So my reason for not posting this chapter sooner was Mirana's death. When my friends read this chapter they actually chased me around the hall calling me a murderer! So in order to avoid getting black mailed for killing Mirana I will give you guys a hint for future chapters. Cause you all know I LOVE giving hints. Ahem... Wonderland is magical, therefore unexplainable miracles can happen. For example: Life. Review please! ^.^


	21. part one news origins and going back

Im' sorry for not uploading for months!

disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 21: ORIGIN, NEWS, AND GOING BACK

Alice's POV

" It was the bloody Red Queen, I tell you! She took the life of our queen with a poisoned rose and a twist of a stabbed dagger!" squeeked Dormy as he explained Mirana's death to the guards of the kingdom. We had found the poor door mouse shivering in terror next to Mirana's fallen rose basket.

Hatter had decided to carry Mirana's body to the castle so Dormy was determined to defend us if the guards got the wrong ideas. I'm greatfull for him right now because we were surrounded by guards that were demanding a full explanation.

" Is this true?" the lead guard asks us with shudder. We nod and his eyes show fear. " Her Majesty's last wish was that I find a hidden box, though, can anyone helps us with that?" I asked tentively. The guard sighed hopelessly and told us to follow him into the castle.

" Do you have any idea of where to find this hidden box?" The guard asks wearily as we approached Mirana's room. I cringed as I see now quickly the kingdoms mood has gone from happiness to a deep hopelessness .

"Yes, its behind her bed in a hidden gap in the wall." The guard gave single nod and opened the door to Mirana's room. He then walked over to the bed and moved it to the side with a swift push. Hatter used this opportunity to lay Mirana's body on the bed and came to stand next to me. Both Rabbit and the guard started searching for the hidden gap in the wall and found it quickly. The guard carried the box to us. It was made of silver and had the royal symbols of the deck, but it was also lacked. I huffed in frustration. Then it hit me. Mirana's wedding present!

" I'll open it." I said surprising everyone. I took off my gloves and got the bracelet that hepd the key we needed to open the box. Hatter raised a questioning eyebrow.

" It was Mirana's wedding present," I explained quickly as I moved to open letting us get a hold its contents. There was a letter addressed to hatter, an old script, two crowns, two swords, a small dagger, a medium sized box and … why is a blank piece of paper floating? That was beyond me.

The blank piece of paper started floating to our eye levels and words began to appear on it. The guard read out loud "Alice and Ashton Hatter please read your separate letters and come back when your finished."

We followed the instructions and read out loud our letters. Mine changed my life in a very shocking and unexpected way.

Dearest Alice,

I have decided that it is high time that you know who you really are. I know it sounds strange but I will explain myself promptly. You see Alice, you are a very important person to this world. The above world was never supposed to be your birth place because Wonderland was always meant to be your right full home. My dear, your not the daughter of the people who "raised" you in the above world. No, the blood that runs through your veins is that of a kind, intelligent, loyal and beautiful woman whas been missing for nineteen years. Alice you're the daughter of the Lost Queen of Spades. You look exactly like your mother, Kathaleen, the only exception is your eyes of your father, James. You also have the ability to travel to the above world and back which can only be done by a royal, a mystical creature, or a rabbit with pocket watch. This fact also explains why you never really fit in, even as a child you were considered odd in the eyes of those above, and there for mistreated. Again, you were never meant to be born in the above world. When your mother found out her kingdom was being attacked she decided to protect you by going to the above world. Of course something must have gone wrong and you were taken away, but your mother was ready. She had made a prophecy that would protect you and usher your place and future Queen if something happened to her. As you will notice part of the prophecy will be complete by now because a certain man with a heart full of love and there for a crown. Hatter is to be known as the King of Hearts and you're his Queen of Spades. Both of you need to defeat the Red Queen in an inevitable battle. The things in this box will help you in battle to restore Wonderland but you will need many allies.

Best Wishes,

Mirana

I looked over to Hatter with wide eyes and realized he had the same expression. In silence we both approached the sheet of paper and its words changed. The guard read the words once more but this time in a very confused tone "You may read the prophecy to your destiny my Kind and Queen, but remember to come back to me." We gave the confused guard our letters and proceeded to read the script that we assumed was the prophecy. Sure enough, the script had a very same words Mirana said before dieing. "I understand the first part of the prophecy but for the life in me I don't know what there trying to say when they put they will create the two missing pieces of the deck." Hatter said in frustration. I, on the other hand knew exactly what that meant. My hand went straight to caress my stomach. " Hatter, we must tell you of my condition so that you can understand the rest of the prophecy. "I said turning to see if Rabbit to see if he agreed. "What is it love?" Hatter asked worriedly. Rabbit nodded.


	22. PART TWO NEWS ORIGINS AND GOING BACK

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada!**

_Hey ya guy I've been wondering when I'd come back into the fanfic world. So because I've been absent for soooooooooooooo long I want to ask….. does anyone here like mermaids? You know I'm just asking. So on to the story._

**Hatter's Point of view:**

"Love please tell me what's wrong! I wouldn't bare for you to be going through pain especially in a time like this! What's wrong, love." I hear myself say to Alice.

Her eyes somehow change into an even more lovely sight as she puts both of her hands on my shoulders. She takes a breath of air and says.

"Ashton Alexander, king of hearts and of my heart you will soon be a father of two little bundles of joy!"

My heart is all but leaping with joy with her words and I feel like my world has changed in to an even more beautiful place. I'm going to be a father! It seems like very little time has passed but I guess it hasn't because Alice has started to cry because of my silence.

"You're not happy, are you?" She cried. I threw my arms around her and kissed her quiet. How dare she say I'm not happy!

" of course I'm happy, love. You just left me a little speechless. I'm going to be a father!" I say practically singing with joy. My eyes then widen with growing comprehension as I gather the information before me.

"Ahem…. I'm sorry to interrupt your majesties' but I believe you have to see the not again." The white guard informs us with great modesty and gives us the note.

The note now reads like this:

_**Now get your crowns and swords, for you have learned the truth. There are also some small swords to arm your royal guards then please come back to me for important information…**_

This is all I could update today you guys. Sorry I'm little rusty at typing but I'll update soon. Around the next couple of days. AND PLEASE ANSWER THE MERMAID QUESTION!r&r..


	23. PART3 ORIGINS

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING….

A/N: I WHANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND A BIG THANKS TO DOGRPLAYFULL FOR BEING SO KIND AND OFFERING TO BE MY BETA.

ORIGINS NEWS AND GOING BACK PART3

Hatter point of view:

The note went like this:

**Now receive your swords and crown for you are now true royalty. Make wonderland once again into the great place it once was.**

The guard hurried to put the crowns on us and gave us our swords. My sword and crown are both made of gold and incrusted rubies shaped like hearts while my Alice's sword and crown are silver with incrusted blue spades. With these items with us the only remaining things in Mirana's box were a small dagger and a medium sized box. Once we were all yet again ready we went to read the note again.

**Now my king and queen I must ask you to complete a very risky task. You must find the missing queen of spades, Kathleen, she hold some very important secrets that are fundamental to the prophecy. As for the remaining things in the box I must tell you to be very careful with the medium sized box for it contains a small but lethal potion. If one single drop falls on you it will turn you into stone but in the inside you will be burning forever…..**

**The dagger on the other hand will be used to save some one from death but that I will leave to destiny. My king and queen be very careful for the battle to restore wonderland has started and the times will be rough. Goodbye…**

The note then flew up in midair and away from our grasp and caught on fire leaving only ashes of its presence.

"We have to go back, don't we," I heard Alice whisper beside me.

I gave her a hug to comfort her because I now that the very idea of going to upland terrorized her.

"I'm afraid we have to go love. We have to find your mother." I told her softly.

"Fine but I want to give Mirana a proper burial first."

A/N: THIS IS THE LAST PART OF ORIGINS SO ITS SHORT BUT R&R PLZ!


End file.
